Jenna the friendly ghost
by T1gerCat
Summary: Just what the title says... or is it? BDAY gift for the perfect DeathDaisy


**A/N: Happy birthday Daisy! **

Alaric was driving Jeremy to the airport. Jeremy was grinning like an idiot actually believing that going away was a good idea. I was in the back seat seething.

Alaric hit a speed bump and I groaned.

"JEREMY"

I shouted and he flinched. Good! I started flicking his hair but of course he felt nothing.

"Jeremy, I know you hear me. Stop pretending you don't"

Jeremy sighed and looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"I'm all up for leaving you sister deal with her mess alone but unless you deliver a message for me I'll be your constant companion, kid"

Jeremy groaned. I smiled brightly. Alaric looked at Jeremy from the corner of his eye. I stuck my tongue out at him, Rick rolled his eyes.

"Why were you kissing the troll in my kitchen?"

"you mean mom's kitchen"

Jeremy mumbled. Rick looked at him but then looked on the road again.

"tomato - tomhato. Answer me! I'm not even cold yet and he's locking lips with a killer wannabe doc?"

Jeremy rubbed his eyes

"Do NOT ignore me Jeremy Matthew Gilbert! Its bad enough you refuse to see me but you have no problem seeing and locking lips with your ghost girlfriends"

"it was one girlfriend Jenna!"

Jeremy exclaimed. Alaric stepped on the brakes too harsh and we all got thrust forwards

"did you pay to get your license?"

"JENNA!"

Ric and I said at the same time. Jeremy cracked a smile before sobering under Ric's glare

"No your ex-wife's ghost!"

I retorted annoyed. a giggle escaped Jeremy who covered it with a nod to Ric.

"Jenna?"

he repeated.

"Was he always this slow?"

I asked Jeremy. Wisely he kept his mouth shut and only nodded to Alaric who had gone white.

"its rude to stare without a hello you know"

I said sweetly to Ric whose eyes were locked on mine through the rearview mirror.

"she says its rude to stare without a hello"

Jeremy said smirking. Ric got all red before mumbling hello.

"now, why were you kissing the troll?"

"she's asking why you were kissing the troll"

Jeremy repeated. Ric's mouth popped open before quickly muttering

"I... well... Elena said its okay"

"Elena has slept with half the town! and don't think I didn't notice the flirting and the tiny skirts either"

"you flirted with my sister?"

Jeremy exclaimed.

"she did it first"

Ric said quickly

"ew!"

Jeremy and I said at the same time.

"you're dead!"

Ric said with red eyes

"Yeah... Now that I think about it you thought Isobel was dead too but you had no problem flirting with me"

Jeremy stared at me

"I'm not repeating that"

I scoffed

"fine! ask him this. if I were alive would he still be hell bent on killing Klaus or would he leave town with me for a fresh start?"

Jeremy repeated the question

"I wanna kill him because he killed you baby. I'd leave this place in a heartbeat"

I smiled pleased

"tell him to go to the graveyard"

"go to the graveyard"

Jeremy repeated. Alaric looked at Jeremy who shrugged. Soon enough we were at the graveyard.

"follow me"

I told them and started walking to the Fell family crypt.

"get in"

"I'm not going in there"

Jeremy exclaimed. Ric smiled and got in however. I pointed to the plaque in front of one of the tombs. of course Ric couldn't see me though but thankfully he had enough common sense to read the plaques in general and soon enough he reached the one I was pointing at

'Meredith Fell. A lost baby 1970'

"What?"

Ric exclaimed.

"Finally"

I said and went back to Jeremy just in time to see Ric running panicked out of the crypt.

"Meredith is not Meredith"

he panted to Jeremy who looked at me

"hybrid conwoman used by Klaus to gain access to the council"

I said smiling to Jeremy who looked astonished.

"what? a ghost gets around"

I watched as Jeremy told Ric what I said who called Liz and had her run a background check on Meredith telling her everything I said. Ric and Jeremy walked to my grave and sat on the ground.

"wait for it"

I whispered in Jeremy's ear and returned to my body. I banged on the coffin as hard as I could. I heard shouts and before long the coffin lid was lifted.

"what took you so long?"

I panted.

"you're alive"

Jeremy said shocked

"Wasn't drained completely. been in and out of it"

I whispered waiting for their reactions. i was hugged within an inch of my life.

"still want to leave with me?"

I asked Ric when we reached his car. He held out his wrist in agreement. i was hungry so I bit him.

"oh and you were compelled"

I told Jeremy when I was done and wiped my face clean with a bottle of water I found in the glove compartment.

"oops"

Ric said laughing. Jeremy laughed with us.

"I still wanna leave"

he said, I nodded. Rick smiled, pulled a map and opened it. looking at me in the eyes he picked a state.

"let's go"

the end


End file.
